Magical Moonlight
by InvisibleSpotlight
Summary: Rhonda Wellighton Lloyd's annual Halloween party is a night that changes 16 year old Helga Pataki's life.


At 16 Helga Pataki was used to the politics of High School. Her main goal was to just get it over with. It wasn't that she had lost any of her spunk, the only wish that she really had was to keep off of the radar.

It had been 5 years since she had last saw her muse. It had also been 5 years since she had written as much as a line of poetry. According to Principle Wartz at the beginning of their 5th grade year, Arnold had gone with his uncle to search for his parents. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

It's not like she hadn't gotten over it. It had been years, and scars had formed over the hole that he left in her heart. It was only a childhood crush after all.

"Helga? Are you ok. You're been having a staring contest with the wall for at least 20 minutes now. You might want to think about blinking." Phoebe nudged her best friend.

"I, uh wha…? Oh um sorry Phoebs…just thinking about my melted ice cream." Helga replied with a small smile.

"I thought you were over Ar…."

"I am!" Helga barked, cutting her off before she had to hear his name. Her cheeks flushed pink. She know she would never be 100% over her first love.

"Right." Phoebe replied.

"Girls! Mind letting the rest of the class know what's more interesting than the Battle of Bunker Hill?" Mrs. Johnson chastised.

"Hmm… more interesting, let's see…everything? Let's start with the fact that you thought that brown belt went well with your shiney black shoes." Helga bantered.

"Pataki. Principal's Office. NOW!"

"Eh, what's new?" Helga shrugged as she gathered her books.

As Helga sat in the lobby of the Principal's office waiting for her turn to get chewed out, she could overhear the activities from the secretary's office next door. Apparently they had a new student joining the sophomore class, which was odd considering it was October. Enrollment usually wasn't open until the end of a term.

"Helga Pataki!"

Helga sauntered into the principal's office.

"I think I'll have my usual today." Helga greeted as she sat in front of his desk.

"Actually Helga, Detention doesn't seem to be working for you. You're suspended for three days. Get your act together because next time, and I'm sure there will be a next time, we will be talking expulsion."

"Well…a three day vacation…it's been a pleasure doing business with ya." She curtsied before she stalked out of the office. She never really understood how not going to school was considered a punishment.

She was putting her books in her locker and gathering her bag to go home when the bell rang. As students filled the halls she searched out her friend.

"Hey Phoebs" she greeted as the small Asian girl stepped up to the locker next to her. "I'm not going to be in class the next few days, suspension." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Are you still going to the party on Friday?"

"Of course and miss the famous annual Rhonda Lloyd costume party? How would I live with myself?"

"Really Helga, I think you should go.."

"We'll see…call me later?"

"Will do."

Helga tossed her backpack over her shoulder and headed down the hall. Her dinosaur of a car was in the shop, so she'd have to walk home today.

20 minutes later she was walking through the front door. Moments later she was dropping her backpack on her bed. Spinning around, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was dressed much like she was on any other day. An oversized T-shirt, baggy jeans, flip-flops and a pony tail. The only make up that was a part of her routine was eyeliner and lip gloss. The only thing she really put effort into was making sure she had two eyebrows, which involved daily plucking.

The first two days of her suspension when by like a blink of an eye. She mostly slept in, worked out and caught up on homework. But my Friday morning she was dying for human contact. It was 7 in the morning and she was wide awake.

Flipping open her phone she dialed Phoebe's number.

"Helga?" the girl answered "is something wrong, because if you're ok, I really need to get ready for school."

"You're not going to school today Phoebs."

"I have to go, there is a physics test next week."

"You have to skip…Phoebe…I'm going crazy."

"I'll skip…on one condition."

`*~*~*~

"I can NOT believe I let you talk me into this." Helga fumed.

"Well I didn't want to skip class, and you didn't want to go to the party. Fair trade I think." Phoebe replied as they browsed through racks of costumes.

"Uguh"

"Oh and Helga, nothing baggy…this is about being someone else for a change."

"Whatever"

Helga gathered an armload of costumes and headed for the fitting room.

When she threw open the curtain for the first time, she was wearing a ridiculous cape and fang get up, Twilight inspired, she was guessing.

"Definitely not." Phoebe stated.

The second time she was wearing a bright red bikini with a sash pinned across her that said "Miss Teen Universe." Phoebe burst out laughing.

"Oh yes that one is out of character for sure. You might even find yourself a boyfriend after a couple of drinks."

"Har Har." Helga slid the curtain shut.

"I might like this one" she said from behind the curtain.

"Well, let's see it then."

Helga emerged wearing a silver sequined floor length halter dress that hugged her body like a glove. On her feet were 4 inch silver heels. She was also wearing white gloves that stopped at her elbows.

"Whoa, hot. But right now your costume is 'Helga in a pretty dress'" Phoebe looked around the shop quickly. "Ooo, I've got it." She walked to the other side of the store and brought back a bleach blonde wig with loose glamorously curled, Taylor Swift looking wig. After she had placed it on Helga's head, she stepped back to take in the total look.

"Wow, I don't even recognize you! You look really pretty."

"Just call me Rhonda's worst nightmare." Helga laughed. "No but really what am I? Hollywood Barbie?"

Helga stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it, with a little make up she wouldn't even recognize herself.

She got dressed into her original clothing and helped Phoebe choose an outfit.


End file.
